The invention is a compact shade that blocks the face of someone sunbathing or lying in the sun, from the sun while allowing the circulation of air to flow naturally on and around that persons face and head while laying out tanning the rest of their body. The shade is made from protective material to assist with keeping the skin healthy and protected from the sun's rays and its many harmful effects that occur when the face is over exposed to the sun. More specifically, the invention is a compact shade for the face of sunbather or someone lying in the sun using UV protective material to provide maximum protection from the sun's rays while tanning, or allowing sun to, the rest of their body with the natural circulation of air reaching their face and head.
This invention was created to protect a sunbather's face from the suns harmful rays, providing maximum protection for the face from the sun while tanning the rest of the body. More people are becoming conscious of the damage that the sun can do to ones face and are taking various precautions to protect themselves from the fatal and/or irreversible damages such as; premature aging, sun spots, create permanent scars from blemishes, skin cancer, heat stroke, sun poison and 2 .sup.nd degree burns. The shade is for the sunbathers who enjoy lying in the sun, but want maximum protection from the sun for their face for reasons mentioned or not mentioned above, while getting the circulation of air to the face and head that creates the most comfort while sunbathing.
Precautions made by sunbathers protecting their face from the sun while lying out are to place a piece of clothing, a hat, cloth or some sort of fabric/material directly on one's face, which in turn can cause a level of discomfort by not allowing the natural circulation of air. Therefore, the sunbather becomes hot, uncomfortable and may begin to sweat. Another common form of protection from the sun is sunscreen. Sunscreens are not 100% effective and are often heavy and may cause discomfort and/or skin irritations when applied to the face. Using the Face Shade will ensure maximum protection from the sun for the face in the most comfortable way allowing the circulation of air to flow naturally around the sunbathers face and head creating a more comfortable sunbathing experience.